


In Which Ronan Mocks Gansey After Catching Him in a Private Moment

by Anonymous



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crack, Glendower - Freeform, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Monmouth Manufacturing was that Gansey only had privacy on a technicality.  Adam (and the thing inside Adam) lived in the church, Noah tended to disappear, and Ronan enjoyed isolating himself within his room.  It was not normally a problem, because Gansey was not an ordinary boy.  He was dedicated to the pursuit of Glendower.  His secondary concern was his car.  Other concerns tended to bounce off his perfect hair, unable to penetrate his obsession or his privilege.</p><p>But sometimes Gansey approached the behavior of his peers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ronan Mocks Gansey After Catching Him in a Private Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alasse_Irena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_Irena/gifts).



> Er, you asked for the boys being a family and perhaps slash. For some reason my mind interpreted that as . . . this.
> 
> I hope you don't mind.

The thing about Monmouth Manufacturing was that Gansey only had privacy on a technicality. Adam (and the thing inside Adam) lived in the church, Noah tended to disappear, and Ronan enjoyed isolating himself within his room. It was not normally a problem, because Gansey was not an ordinary boy. He was dedicated to the pursuit of Glendower. His secondary concern was his car. Other concerns tended to bounce off his perfect hair, unable to penetrate his obsession or his privilege.

But sometimes Gansey approached the behavior of his peers. 

So one day, when the sunset slipped through the warped factory windows, Gansey leaned back in his bed and undid his corduroys. He lazily slipped a hand into his boxers and began to stroke. That was when Ronan skulked in.

Ronan did not skulk in the manner of ordinary people. His skulk lacked shame. He'd meant to slip into his room unnoticed, wanting to avoid a lecture from Gansey about his inability to attend school, but he stopped when he noticed just what Gansey was doing in plain sight of the doorway. His gaze tracked slightly to the left, where Gansey had recently modified on his maps. Then Ronan laughed, loud and long.

Gansey stilled his hand and looked up, slightly flushed. "What? You do it too; we can hear you sometimes."

"No, it's not that," Ronan said. His shaved head made him look particularly wicked when he grinned like that. "Do you lie back and think of Glendower?"

Gansey looked startled. It was one of the real Gansey's expressions and one that was unlikely to slip through for anyone but Ronan. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you fantasize about him all day long. Why wouldn't you think about him while jerking off too?"

"I don't think about Glendower that way."

"You sound like a politician denying that he was soliciting male prostitutes."

"I would never!"

"Solicit a male prostitute or deny you did it?" Ronan asked.

"Either. Despite Blue's assertions, I do not need to resort to prostitutes for companionship."

"Nope, just dead magical kings."

And that was when Blue, Adam, and Noah walked in. "Is there a reason you aren't wearing pants?" Blue asked, looking at his boxers with interest.

"Glendower," Ronan replied, winking at the other three.

They glanced at each other and made one of those mutual shrugs that doesn't require actual physical movement. After all, nine times out of ten Glendower was Gansey's motivation. And it would be creepy if he were whacking it to the Camaro.


End file.
